Books
Books are a large group of items in Barony, which allows the player to read a variety of texts which can provide tips, in-game lore about important character, or just provide a short and fun distraction alongside the dungeon travelling. Description Throughout the dungeon, Books are found in a large slew of colors, with nine different possible models that are randomly assigned to each book upon spawning. There are currently 35 different books in the game. Every floor can spawn with books, and enemies such as Trolls can drop them on rare occasion when killed. In one sense, books are placed in the dungeon as a way to confuse players between normal books and the more lucrative Spellbooks which are found alongside normal books with no visible distinction until picked up. There are however several uses for normal books during a trip in the dungeon. Most books are written in a way to teach players about aspects of the game, often in a vague manner so that it doesn’t outright state information, but provides enough for players to attempt something themselves and learn first-hand. Others help to provide a better understanding of key characters in the story of Barony, such as the origins of Baron Herx’s powers and his relationship with Baphomet. If a book is neither for lore or information, it is often a side distraction that the player can read. There is also an achievement known as Well Read, which is gained by reading all the books in the game. For those well acquainted with the game, the information in these books are often redundant and often not worth the time spent opening the book itself up. However, picking up the book is often advisable, as it serves as a good object to gain Appraisal skill with. Due to the low gold value of normal books, it serves as a good intermediate option to identify if the player has only a few cheap food items to gain those first few appraisal points. Automatons Main Article: Automaton (Race) Automaton players serve under a different set of rules regarding what they can use for food compared to other monster and human races. Non-magic Books are one of their primary sources of food, being able to consume a single book in order to fully restore their boiler meter. This makes books a far more valuable asset for Automatons, as it serves as one of the most effective food resources to come across. List of Books * A Brief Survey of Goblins * Assessing the ZAP Brigade * Bottle Book * Cave Beasts * Character Attributes * Citadel Servant FAQ * Concerning the Undead * Controlling Goblins * Dethroning Herx * How to be Strong * Lost Journal * Miner's Christmas * Mining My Soul * My Journal * Newspaper Clipping * On Giantism, Vol 1 * On Giantism, Vol 2 * Poem of the Mines * Saviour Knight of the North * Sightings of the Lich * Surviving the Mines * The Adventurer Who Went To Hell * The Art of Mine Warfare * The Campaign * The Flying Minecart * The History of Baron Herx * The Lusty Goblin Maid * The Meaning of the Labyrinth * The Pirate King * To Emily * Winny's Report * Worker's Journal, Entry 1 * Worker's Journal, Entry 2 * Worker's Journal, Entry 3 * Worker's Journal, Entry 4Category:Items Category:Books